


Sentimientos

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [7]
Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, One of My Favorites, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Glam sentía bastantes cosas. En especial cuando Ches se encontraba a su lado. El chico había cambiado por completo su vida  y su forma de ver las cosas.  Si no se lo decía pronto, iba a explotar.
Relationships: Sebastian "Glam" (Metal Family)/Ches (Metal Family)
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Kudos: 3





	Sentimientos

Ahora que se había fugado de casa, Glam empezaba a conocer las maravillas de la vida que le habían sido negadas por tantos años. Le encantaba descubrir cosas que antes estaban solo presentes en la televisión Se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer:

La comida chatarra, películas, ropa, maquillaje... ¡La música! el mundo ante él se había expandido hasta parecer infinito. Glam tenía todo un universo de posibilidades esperando a ser explorado por él.

Otra cosa que por fin podía experimentar sin miedo eran los sentimientos. En casa, tenía que ser un robot preparado para cumplir la palabra de su padre… pero ahora era libre de expresar y sentir tanto como quisiera.

Y si que Glam sentía bastantes cosas. En especial cuando Ches se encontraba a su lado. El chico había cambiado por completo su vida y su forma de ver las cosas. Si no se lo decía pronto, iba a explotar:

Ches le había robado el corazón de la misma manera en que se robó una guitarra y un amplificador del conservatorio. Los “tomo” prestados, aunque en realidad no tenía pensado regresarlos.

Así que aprovechó una noche en que no tenían ninguna tocada y que simplemente se habían quedado en el remolque a cenar para decírselo. era todo o nada. Le daba miedo pensar en cómo iba a terminar esa noche

—Tenemos que hablar.—Soltó.

Estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación que compartían, recién acaban de cenar ramen instantáneo cuando Glam logró juntar el valor necesario para confesarse. Dejó en el suelo los trastos sucios y se giró para encarar a Ches.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Glam.—dijo tocándole con suavidad la muñeca.—soy tu amigo, no voy a enojarme.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a enojarte por lo que diga?

Ches asintió y se quedó esperando a que pudiera continuar. Glam respiro hondo, para darse valor.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, y eso me aterra.

Listo. Había soltado la bomba, ahora sólo quedaba esperar los efectos colaterales. Dichos efectos empezaron cuando sintió como Ches lo tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Con ese esto, casi se infarta. No era capaz de recordar que alguien antes lo hubiera tratado con ternura.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?—respondió al final Ches.

Bien, al menos eso no era un rechazo.

—Arruinar nuestra amistad, lo que nos dirán los otros, que me dirás tú. Pero sobre todo estoy aterrado de mi mismo.—el corazón le latía cómo loco. Era difícil para él ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable

—No tienes nada que temer. Lo que puedan decir los demás me importa una mierda. Y nada se arruinará…también estoy enamorado de tí, Glam

—¿Qué?—Exclamó. Tenía oído absoluto, pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien las palabras del otro joven.

—¿Puedo besarte?—dijo el otro, cortando su pánico.

Toda la sangre se le subió a la cara. Él creyó que su amigo iba a querer romperle la cara por maricón y resultaba que Ches también quería besarlo. Y no sólo eso, era correspondido. ¿Era real lo que pasaba, o estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño?

—Si.—pudo decir apenas.

La sola palabra era suficiente para cambiar las cosas entre ambos. Ches le soltó la mano para acunar su rostro con ellas. Glam, en un arranque de valentía, empujó la cara hacia adelante, juntando al fin sus labios. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. así que sólo se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta del otro.

Su experiencia era casi nula, pero la de Ches no. Se dejó acariciar por sus labios tan tiernos y firmes a la vez. Jadeó cuando el muchacho se separó de él, sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, y ya estaba de vuelta. Esta vez, para dejar besos pequeños y suaves que caían como copos de nieve por todo su rostro y parte de su cuello.

Luego, Ches volvió a juntar sus bocas y ambos llegaron al paraíso. El oxígeno, tan vital, carecía de importancia en ese momento.

A Glam se le escapó un suspiro que se convirtió en bostezo cuando se separaron. Ches se rió con ternura. Lo rodeó en un abrazo, y se acomodó hasta que ambos quedaron acostados sobre la cama.

—Vamos a dormir. —exclamó, mientras terminaba de acomodar al chico que tenía entre los brazos.

Desde que Glam se había ido a vivir con él, compartían la cama. Esta noche era totalmente diferente, pues estaban acurrucados de una forma en que aquellos que son solo amigos no suelen hacerlo.

Todos los miedos de Glam habían sido en vano.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Y, con este, acabo el reto :3
> 
> Lo escribí de ellos dos porque recientemente volví a ver el capítulo 10 de Metal Family y siento que están hechos el uno para el otro
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Alina Kovaleva.
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
